


His Heat

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first installment of this series. Stiles goes into his monthly heat. At least he is lucky to have Derek by his side to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heat

One can't tell how strong a werewolf's scent is until they give you a funny look.

A look that Derek keeps throwing at him.

From across the room.

At top volume.

Stiles did his best to stand still. He knew what Derek was smelling. He could feel it. It was almost twenty days since they had met Derek. Nearly twenty days since Scott was bit. And it was now twenty-eight days since this happened last. He was in his own version of heat.

Every twenty eight days, Stiles would go into a heat for three days. He'd be hot under the collar. He'd want to surf the internet for every form of porn he could get his ears and eyes on. And he would jerk off like crazy.

He gulped at the hungry stare he was getting from Derek. That morning when Scott saw him at school he told him what he was smelling. It was embarrassing, and Scott kept telling him; "Tmi, TMI!" Leaving Stiles feeling better, a goofy grin on his face. Both of them sharing a laugh. Promising each other to never, ever mention this again. To anyone.

He shifted his stance again. Staring down Derek's gaze. Not wanting to back down on this. Its wasn't like the wolf would try anything with Scott right there. "Let's take a break. We'll figure out what to do about this later. I'm starving. Stiles?" he blinks out of his thoughts as Scott calls his name.

"Hm?" he blinks, "Uh... yeah. Yeah." he watches as Scott leaves out his bedroom door. Calling that he'll text him later if he gets any info. Leaving him alone with Derek.

Who's stepping closer.

Who's now in his personal space.

"Why do you smell like this?" he asks, leaning in to graze his nose against Stile's buzz cut. "Like a female in heat?"

"Um..." he gulps. "I... I don't have to tell you that, man. That's personal!" he inches away.

"Stiles. Hold still." he grumbles, reaching out to grip the youth by his biceps. "You smell so good." he rumbles. Bringing his nose against Stiles' throat. Nuzzling his stubble into the boy's throat. "Its like your both. Are you both, Stiles?" he sighs against his throat. Licking a stripe from his collar bone to his chin.

"Ngh... no... well yeah... but no." he stammers. "I... I'd have to show you..." he jerks free, checking the time on the clock that rests on his night stand. Then shuts his bedroom door. "Its rare, okay? So don't judge me!" he huffs. He removes his button up flannel shirt. Backing up as Derek sits on his bed, just watching. He pulled his tee shirt off over his head. "See? No boobs. I'm all boy." he gulps. Knowing his heart probably pinged at that.

Derek only raised a brow. Though said nothing.

Stiles fidgets a bit, looking around the room while he removes his shoes. Toeing off his socks. "See? Even have boy's feet." he says, holding one up. His jeans covering most of his foot. He shuffles his feet as his hands rest on his jean buttons. Taking a deep breath he opens them up, and pushes them down. Leaving him in boxer briefs. He clasps his hands near his groin. "There, see? All boy." he gulps, having lost his nerve to be nude and prove to Derek that he was a normal guy.

"I can tell your lying, Stiles." he says, raising a brow at the teen.

He looks around his room, blushing brightly. Making that sweet scent fill his room further. "F-fine!" he grounds out. Hooking his thumbs into his shorts. Pushing them down to his knees. Bending over as he does, they fall off once they reach his calves. He stands up straight, blocking the view of his groin from Derek with both his hands. "There, naked. All male." he gulps out.

"Stiles." Derek murmurs softly, standing up. He takes a few steps towards the teen. "Just show me, so my wolf will calm down. Your scent is driving both of us crazy." he says softly. His eyes flashing blue. His arms rub at Stiles' upper arms, down to his forearms. Gently pulling his hands away from his groin. The sight that greeted him left him breathless. "How is that possible?" he asks in awe.

From the waist down, Stiles held female organs. He was blushing brightly. "I'm male... but a condition from my mom's side..." he blinked a bit, looking away from Derek as the other man held his arms up and out of the way. "I'm just special I guess." he says after a moment.

"Yes." Derek sighs, falling to his knees before Stiles. "Yes you are." he rumbles. The scent of the youth's sex making his own jeans tight. "I have... can I?" he asks uncertain. "Will you let me?" he asks, looking up the flat plains of Stiles' body to his face.

"You...? You want to?" he asks, feeling dizzy. The last person he showed his body to, just about laughed in his face. "I... please? Please, Derek?" he whimpers. He spreads his stance. Watching in awe as Derek leans into his personal space. Pressing a soft kiss to his smooth sex. "Ah."

Derek moans at the flavor of Stiles' heat. He placed his mouth against the slick pussy mound. Nearly picking Stiles up by it, his hands on the boy's hips. A smirk pulling at his lips at the startled at the sound the boy makes. He twists around, laying Stiles on his childhood bed. Sighing in pleasure as Stiles shyly opens his thighs to Derek.

"Please... Derek?" he asks softly, a blush painting his cheeks. His fingers digging into the sheets as Derek took mercy on him.

His tongue grazed between the tight folds. Marveling how smooth Stiles' sex was. He groaned as he tasted how aroused Stiles was becoming. How wet his folds were with each lick and swipe of his tongue. His eyes glowed brightly in the dim light. Watching Stiles' face as he used his fingers of his left hand to spread his lips apart. "You taste so good, Stiles." he moans. Brushing his tongue firmly against the swollen clit.

"Ngh! Please!" he cries out, spreading his thighs further. Arching his back as Derek presses a finger curiously into his sex. "N-not gonna... find anything." he murmurs shyly. "I uh..." he blushes brightly. Watching Derek raise a brow at him.

"Its fine, Stiles. You don't have to explain anything to me. I don't care if you did it yourself, or if someone did it for you. Long as they didn't hurt you, okay?" he asks the teen. Watching his face carefully.

"No. He... he didn't hurt me. I asked him too." he says softly. "I trust him. He was gentle with me. I promise." he wiggles his hips up at Derek. "Please? I... I wanna feel what its like to be with a werewolf. And... this isn't something I'd do with Scott." he blushes brighter. "Oh man, just thinking about him is drying me up." he groans. Hiding his face in both of his hands.

"Hey!" He inches up until his face is against Stiles. "Don't hide from me." he gently pulls his hands away from his face. "You want to feel this in you?" he asks, having stripped himself while he gave Stiles oral sex. He rested his uncut cock against his inner thigh. Pressing gently against Stiles' thigh. "Hmm, baby? You want this cock in your little cunt?"

Stiles whimpers, nodding his head as he reaches down to pet Derek's cock. Gasping at the heat that rolled off of Derek's body. "Its so big." he says softly. He wiggles his hips, parting his thighs further. Murmuring gently in pleasure as Derek settles between his thighs. Feeling his sex become more slick as he stroked Derek. Maneuvering his cock until the hidden head brushes against his moist folds. "Ngh... so big and hot. Sure you'll fit?" he teases.

Derek pants loudly, loving how Stiles handled his cock. Groaning as his slick painted his cock head. "Only one way to find you, baby." he took hold of the base, pressing the tip of himself against Stiles heat. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" he asks, pausing until Stiles nodded. Whispering for him to go ahead.

They both groaned as Derek spread Stiles folds around his girth. The push was slow, a slight burn to his sex as the wolf eased into him. "Gah... so big!" he whimpered. The sound causing Derek to halt, a look of concern on his face. "No! Oh no, don't stop. Please keep going." he arched up against Derek. Feeling him slip in deeper. "Want to feel you claim me."

Derek gazed at Stiles gently. Searching his face. After a moment he jerked his hips forward. Driving in deeply. Making Stiles cry out in pleasure. Soon his cock was bumping against his cervix. Marveling how deep the boy was. "Think I could get your pregnant, Stiles?" he asked, nuzzling his face and throat as he started to pump his hips.

"Ngh! I... I don't know. I don't do that during my heat like real girls." he stammers out, reaching down to rub at his own clit. Gasping as Derek knocked his hand away, using his thumb to rub at the boy's clit. Wanting to bring his pleasure all by himself. "Derek... please!" he cried out, gasping as Derek bit at his throat. His hips working harder. Bumping more firmly against his cervix. "Ngh! Gahh!" cried Stiles. Clenching down as all the over stimulation finally sent him over the edge.

He growled against Stiles' throat. Clamping his teeth down sharper. Feeling his erratic pulse. Tasting his orgasm. Wanting to fill the boy with his hot seed. While the idea of Stiles pregnant with his pup makes him light headed. He pulled out, moaning at the loss of Stiles' wet heat. He used his thumb and knuckles to press his cock firmly against Stiles' sex. Humping against him until his cock spurted rope after rope of his seed across Stiles' front. A satisfied rumble escaped him as his scent marked the boy under him.

"Hah... ah." Stiles panted loudly, trying to come back down to Earth. "That... was... awesome." he licked his lips. Eyes feverish. "Can I keep you?" he asks after a moment.

Derek only grins, nuzzling further into Stiles throat. Pressing his body against the teen's. "Don't think you can ever get raid of me now." he huffs. "Not with my scent painting your body."

"Don't remind me." grumbles Stiles, making a face. They look at each other for a moment before they both start laughing.

~The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have a pairing idea, or if there is something you'd like to see in the next installment that wasn't in this one in "Why Stiles has a Cunt," It will help me stay organized.


End file.
